Bête de sexe
by AnastasiaPotter
Summary: Quand Steve connait les joies du sexe.


**Je précise que dans ma fiction Coulson n'est pas mort, nan mais oh pourquoi monde cruel, il est gentil lui, que Loki est devenu gentil, bah oui le véritable méchant à mes yeux c'est papa Odin et sur ces deux sujets je sais qu'on est plusieurs à avoir le même avis.**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Bête de sexe

1er jour

« -Mr Stark, je vous conseille de faire venir un médecin. » Déclara JARVIS de sa voix neutre.

« -Mais non ça va JARVIS je n'en ai pas besoins. » Répondit Anthony Stark alias Iron man.

« -Mais monsieur vous avez été pénétré par le pénis de Mr Rogers cinq fois dans la même nuit. » A ce moment-là Tony pensa qu'il faudrait apprendre à JARVIS à s'exprimer autrement.

« -Je vais bien JARVIS.

-C'est pourquoi vous marchez comme canard. » Quand-est-ce qu'il a appris l'ironie.

3ème jour

« -Mon Dieu, Stark vous nous illuminez avec votre sourire colgate. » Se moqua la veuve noire communément appelé Natasha.

« -Ah Nat, la vie est belle, le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent tout est merveilleux. » Les personnes présentent, donc Natasha, Pepper et Loki, dans la pièce se regardèrent interloqués.

« -Tony avez-vous bu, ou avez-vous ingéré une quelconque substance illicite ? » S'inquiéta Pepper qui le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que quelque chose cloché. Loki ricana se doutant de la cause de cette soudaine gaité.

« -Mais non Pepper tout va bien, regardez, il n'y a même pas de super méchant pour nous emmerder. » L'argument était valable mais peu convaincant. « Il faut que j'y aille, à plus tard » Là il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche parce que voir Tony Stark partir en sautillant c'est comme voir Hulk en tutu rose en train de danser la macarena. Et l'autre Dieu qui se marrait.

« -Loki, puis-je savoir la raison de ton hilarité ? » Demanda poliment Natasha, l'on pouvait quand même sentir une pointe d'agacement dans la voix de celle-ci.

« -Je crois juste que notre ami Iron man a découvert les biens faits d'un petit ami superpuissant. » Se marra Loki, les filles au début toujours interloqués se mirent à rire en comprenant la joie de Tony mais aussi car elles étaient ravies de voir Loki rire ainsi, avec tout ce qu'il a vécu il méritait de pouvoir se lâcher lui aussi.

5ème jour :

« -Bordel, Stark qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? » Hurla Nick Fury alias Emmerdeur professionnel dixit Loki.

« -Eh bien, j'étais avec Œil de Faucon posté en haut d'un immeuble puis plus rien trou noir. » Expliqua Tony un peu gêné, un peu seulement faut pas exagérer non plus.

« -Je lui avais demandé d'aller à la salle des machines de l'autre fou pour éteindre les robots et là il s'est comment dire… » Hésita à expliquer Natasha.

« -Il quoi ? Agent Romanoff. » Hurla encore plus fort que précédemment l'Emmerdeur professionnel heu je veux dire le directeur du SHIELD.

« Il s'est endormit. »Répondit nonchalamment Loki.

Tony sut à ce moment que sa fin était proche et s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se prendre un éclair sur la tête par Thor il aurait tué Loki.

« -Quoi ? » Y a-t-il un verbe plus fort que hurler parce que les tympans de Clint, Natasha, Loki et Tony furent massacré durant deux bonnes heures.

8ème jour :

« -Tony attention. » Pfiou, heureusement que le très gentil docteur Banner était là ou sinon la tour Stark aurait très certainement était de l'histoire ancienne.

« -Merde, excuse-moi Bruce j'étais dans mes pensées. » Et là yeux grands ouverts de Bruce 'un Tony Stark qui s'excuse, il est malade'.

« -Tony, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, non parce que en ce moment tu parais extrêment fatigué.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi hein ? »Hurla soudainement Tony

« -Euh… » Répondis intelligiblement Bruce

« -Bah oui qui pouvait s'attendre que derrière son masque d'innocent Steve soit une vrai bête de sexe, et tu me diras je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre mais je n'en peux plus. » Continua Tony.

« -Et…. » Essaya de dire Bruce avant d'être coupé.

« -En plus je peux pas lui dire de ne rien faire parce que premièrement c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que l'on couche ensemble, deuxièmement il pourrait se braquer et troisièmement, de toute façon je suis incapable de lui dire non quand il me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battus. » S'énerva Tony tout seule.

« -C'est….

-Oui je sais c'est sûrement à cause du sérum mais raaah. »L'interrompis Tony une nouvelle fois.

Bruce était bouche-bée depuis plusieurs jours, Tony était étrange parce que leur gentil petit captain America était une nymphomane. Comme quoi l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

10ème jour 

Les Avengers, sauf Tony et Steve, étaient réunis dans un des grands salons de la tour Stark, parlant du sujet de conversation le plus répandu dans le monde, le couple Stony, le nom est stupide mais que voulez-vous les médias le sont aussi. Mais eux au contraire du monde ne se demandaient pas combien d'enfants Tony et Steve adopteront ou s'ils prendraient une mère porteuse, la question étant qui serait la mère porteuse, ils ne se demandaient pas non plus quand ils allaient se marier, vivre à la campagne avec leur chien. Non eux ils se demandaient comment dire à Steve, le gentil et innocent captain America, de ne plus baiser autant son petit ami. Et ça malheureusement quelqu'un allait devoir si collait, Pepper s'est éclipsé prétextant une réunion importante au sujet de l'entreprise, Coulson, Natasha et Clint sont partis en courant criant qu'ils avaient des dossiers à régler au SHIELD, Thor et Loki prétextèrent une envie subites de voir le monde. Ne resta plus que Bruce qui le pauvre ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre puis une idée de génie lui parvint, heureusement que Tony lui a laissé libre accès au labo.

Plus tard 

« -Mr Rogers ? »Quémanda JARVIS.

« -Oui. » Répondit-il.

« Cela fait dix nuits que vous couchez avec Mr Stark, le sérum vous permet de pénétrer Mr Stark plusieurs fois en une nuit et de le refaire le lendemain matin sans problème. Mais Mr Stark n'est qu'un humain et n'a donc pas les mêmes qualités physique que vous c'est pourquoi il serait préférable de laisser de temps en temps Mr Sark se reposait. »Débita JARVIS.

Les joues de Steve étaient tellement rouges, qu'une tomate en serait tombée verte de jalousie.

En tout cas en revenant, quelques jours plus tard, les autres Avengers félicitèrent Bruce et son génie. Et Tony n'eut plus autant mal aux fesses, ne sautilla plus, ne s'endormit plus en mission, ne péta plus un câble dans un laboratoire rempli de substance dangereuse mais garda son sourire colgate qui fit couiner toute les midinettes en chaleur.

Xxxxxxxx

**Pas le fandom où j'écris d'habitude mais j'ai vu le film il n'y a pas longtemps et plus tard cette idée m'est entrée dans la tête. **

**C'est bien pas bien ? Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus même les négatifs.**


End file.
